Wishing Away Homework
by Zara
Summary: When Timmy uses wishes to cheat in school, he meets with some unexpected consequences.


Title: Wishing Away Homework  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Fairly Odd Parents" or any parts thereof, nor am I making any money off this piece.  
  
Summary: When Timmy uses wishes to cheat in school, he meets with some unexpected consequences.  
  
A/N: Since this section had only a handful of fics, I decided to try my hand at this genre. Reviews, especially constructive criticism, are appreciated.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Man, I hate doing homework." Timmy threw his math book on his bed, grimacing.  
  
Instantly, the two goldfish in his fishbowl poofed into his fairy godparents, who hovered in the air above him. "Well, Timmy, homework is a very important thing . . . " Wanda began.  
  
"It's too bad you can't just wish it were done," Cosmo broke in.  
  
Immediately, Timmy brightened. "Hey wait, I can!"  
  
But Wanda was shaking her head. "Timmy, you can't just . . . "  
  
"Sure I can," Timmy replied. "I wish my homework was done."  
  
When Cosmo pointed his wand, a bolt of light shot from it to envelope Timmy's books. Suddenly, a pile of neat papers appeared. "Hey! Cool!" Timmy picked up the papers and looked through them. "All done. Now I can play video games!"  
  
Wanda just shook her head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Timmy walked into school whistling. "I don't know why I didn't think of just wishing my homework done before."  
  
"You'll be sorry," warned his fairy godmother.  
  
"Aw, stop being such a party pooper." Cosmo swooped down closer to Timmy. "That was a great use of a wish there, Timmy."  
  
"Thanks." Grinning, Timmy walked into class.  
  
After collecting the homework, the teacher got out another sheaf of papers. "All right, class, today we're going to have a pop quiz on last night's homework."  
  
Timmy's eyes went wide. "But I didn't do the homework, so I won't know the answers."  
  
"I told you you'd be sorry," Wanda lectured as the quiz was set before Timmy.  
  
"Not now, Wanda, I have to think." Frowning, Timmy scanned the paper.  
  
"Gee, it's too bad that the quiz isn't done for you, Timmy."  
  
"That's it! I wish my test was done."  
  
"But Timmy . . . "  
  
Almost as soon as Wanda began speaking, Cosmo hit the test with a bolt of magical energy. Timmy's test was done before his eyes. "Wow, this is great," he said, picking up the test.  
  
In a flash, he was no longer sitting as his desk in school but was in a fairy courtroom. "What's this?" he asked nervously, looking around at the fairy judge and the immense fairy pacing in the prosecutor's area.  
  
"I tried to warn you, Timmy." Wanda's voice was soft, so as not to be overheard. "You can't use your fairy godparents to cheat in school. Doing so is grounds for losing us."  
  
"What? No, you can't mean that we wouldn't be with Timmy any more!" Cosmo looked pleadingly at Wanda.  
  
"I'm afraid that's exactly what I mean."  
  
"Isn't there any way around it?" Timmy asked.  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
At this point the trial began, and all attention was focused on Timmy and the prosecutor. A huge fairy with bulging muscles approached Timmy. "You have been accused of using your fairy godparents to cheat on a quiz. How do you plead?"  
  
"What? I didn't know . . ."  
  
"Silence, puny mortal. I did not ask you what you knew, I asked how you plead."  
  
"Guilty, but . . ."  
  
"I rest my case." He folded his muscular arms across his chest.  
  
The old fairy sitting in the judge's seat looked bored. "Do you have anything to say in defense of this kid?"  
  
"I do," Wanda said. "Timmy is a good boy, and he didn't mean to break the rules."  
  
"But he did break the rules!" the huge fairy broke in.  
  
"That's true, he did," said the judge.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Timmy. "I promise I'll do better."  
  
"Please don't make us leave Timmy," Cosmo added.  
  
The prosecutor glared at them. "He broke the rules!"  
  
"It says here," the judge said, peering in a huge floating book, "that there is an alternative to loosing one's godparents."  
  
"Oh boy!" Timmy said. "I'll do that! I'll do anything to keep from losing them."  
  
Several hours later, Timmy was seated at a huge desk, surrounded by books and papers, writing on one of the papers and looking extremely bored.  
  
"Gee Timmy, I'm glad you're willing to do all this homework just to keep us," Cosmo said.  
  
Wanda glanced over Timmy's shoulder. "I hope you've learned your lesson about cheating in school."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Timmy said, scribbling in another answer. He sighed; he still had so much homework to go. He would never try to cheat in school again! 


End file.
